Competencia en San Valentin
by silverdragneel
Summary: Aunque se día de San Valentin, las competencias y rivalidades no toman descansos en el gremio de Fairy Tail, pasen y disfruten de esta pequeña historia


Aunque ya allá pasado San Valentin y el próximo este lejos, no importa XD

...- diálogos

"..." pensamientos

(...) notas del autor

Competencia en San Valentin

Es San Valentin en el gremio de Fairy Tail, pero aparte del amor que se podía sentir en el aire continuaba la típica batallas familiares destroza todo, excepto

por 5 personas que estaba reunidas en una mesa

así que, listo para probar la derrota - decía un muy confiado chico de cabello negro semi desnudo

ponte algo de ropa y después me hablas, yo seré el ganador - decía con mucho orgullo un azabache lleno de piercing

eso crees tornillitos, la victoria es mía, jajaja - se burlaba un pelirosado mientras se ponía de pie

los mocosos deberían callarse y aprender de los mayores como se hace - decía con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras se cruzaba de brasos un rubio con

cicatriz de trueno en el ojo

recibir chocolates en San Valentin es de hombres - gritaba a todo pulmón un gigante de pelo grisacio

si estas tan confiado por que no empiezas? - le ofreció el dragón slayer del rayo

empezar es de hombres, miren aaaaaaah - gritaba mientras dejaba tres bolsitas de chocolate, una verde, una blanca y una negra

todos se quedaron mirando, primero con caras muy concentradas hasta que ninguno de los cuatro aguanto y estallaron de risa la mismo tiempo

jajaja, quien te los regalo, tus hermanas, jajaja - se reía con las manos en el estomago Gajeel

si pero, chocolate es chocolate, ademas solo dos fueron de ellas, el otro es de Ever - decía un enojado Elfman

así que ya te da hasta chocolate, que tengas muy buena suerte, la necesitaras - decía un serio Laxus mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro en signo

de pena por el hombre

que, por que me lo dices de esa forma - decía un asustado mago de take over

bueno si ya terminaron con su parloteo, deje lugar para el ganador - decía Gajeel mientras llamaba la atención de los cuatro presentes

bueno bueno que ya no aguanto la risa, muestra lo que tienes - decía Gray mientras paraba de reír

miren y lloren - decía mientras dejaba cuatro bolsitas de chocolate

solo cuatro, quien los preparo, Lily? jaja - se burlaba el dragón slayer de fuego

gi hi, ya quisieras salamander, los conseguí de forma legal mira, el naranja es de la enana, el amarillo es de la coneja, el celeste es de la mocosa y el azul de

Juvia, que te parece eso - decía todo orgulloso el ex phanton

eso es mentira, como puede ser que Luce te allá dado uno - lo acusaba mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo el mago de fuego

es obvio que la coneja reconoce el talento cuando lo ve, por eso estoy seguro de que ella quiere ser parte de mi espectáculo, por eso me lo dio - decía con

los brazos cruzados y mentón bien en alto

"eso ni el se lo cree" pensaron los otros cuatro muchachos al mismo tiempo

mientras tanto en la barra

fue lindo de tu parte darle chocolates a Gajeel, Lu-chan - decía la maga de escritura solida mientras cerraba un libro

esos eran los chocolates que me sobraron, se lo estaba por dar a cualquiera que se me cruzara, pero cuando te vi dándoles unos tuve que dárselos para

cuando los comiera se de cuenta de la diferencia de gusto y le guste a un mas el tuyo Levy-chan - decía mientras bebía un zumo

gracias Lu-chan, te debo una - le agradecía Levy

volviendo a la otra punta del gremio

hagan silencio y aprendan de sus mayores - decía mientras se levantaba y dejaba cinco bolsitas de chocolate

eso no puede ser verdad, hiciste trampa - lo acusaba Gajeel

trampa? por favor, no necesito de eso para ganar, el negro es de Mira, el blanco de Lisanna, el celeste es de la pequeña Wendy, el verde de Evergreen y el

marrón es de Kana - decía todo triunfante el dragón slayer de trueno

lamento terminar con tu fiesta, pero el que gana soy yo - interrumpía el devil slayer mostrando en la mesa seis bolsitas

imposible - decía todo shokeado el rubio

no puede ser - decía sorprendido Elfman

por que ese tiene forma de corazón? - preguntaba un curioso Gajeel

ese?, pues me lo dio Juvia - decía avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado el alquimista de hielo

no me engañas, todos son de Juvia - se mofaba el hijo de Igneel

ya quisieras, solo el corazón es de Juvia, el negro es de Mira, el celeste de Wendy, el amarillo de Lucy, el marrón de Kana y el rojo de Erza, lo ves yo gano -

decía triunfante para levantar los brazos en su festejo de victoria

jejeje - se reía de forma sarcástica Natsu mientras interrumpía el festejo de Gray

que tanto te ríes flamitas? - pregunto curioso el mago de hielo

Luce - decía mientras ponía una bolsita amarilla en la mesa

Wendy - una de color celeste

Erza - seguía con una de color rojo

Lisanna - mientras colocaba una blanca

ya para este momento Elfman cayo rendido al darse cuenta de que fue el ultimo

Mira - decía ya con una sonrisa cuando ponía una de color negro sobre la mesa

Gajeel sentía el peso de toda la derrota, quedando sentado es su silla con un aura depresiva

Juvia - ponía una de color azul haciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

una de Juvia? imposible - decía con enfado Gray

celoso blanca nieves? es muy posible, si la ves, es igual a la de Gajeel - decía mientra apuntaba a los chocolates del dragón slayer

eso no sirve de nada, por que si no sabias contar, tus chocolates son seis al igual que los míos, es un empate - decía nervioso el aprendiz de Ur

no lo creo, mira - decía mientras le mostraba su mano un bon bon de chocolate

y? que hay con eso? - decía un irritado Gray

que es el séptimo chocolate, yo gane - decía con un aire de victoria

eso es mentira, eso lo sacaste de una de tus bolsas, quien puede regalar solo eso - decía un enojado alquimista

ese lo di yo - decía una pequeña vos detrás de Gray que al girar se sorprendió de quien vio

Asuka? - grito todo sorprendido

jaja te lo dije, en tu cara hielitos yo gano - decía todo emocionado el mago de fuego

no no no puede ser - decía mientras colapsaba en el piso en frente de Asuka mientras esta un poco curiosa empezaba a picarlo con un palito

si me disculpan, iré a mi casa a festejar comiéndome mi botín, jajaja - decía alegre mientras dejaba el gremio el dragón slayer de fuego

mientras tanto en la barra del gremio

ellos nunca cambian- decía Mirajenes mientra limpiaba unos vasos

no se si reírme o sentir pena por ellos - decia Lucy

que te pasa Wendy, por que tan deprimida - le preguntaba Erza

debí haber hecho mas chocolates para todos, no sabia que eran tan importantes, por mi culpa Elfman-san se puso muy triste - decía una deprimida dragón

slayer del cielo

no te preocupes por eso, ya se le pasar - decía Lisanna intentando animarla

claro, despues de todo eso no los para para disfrutar sus chocoltes - concluia Levy mientras seguia con su lectura

pero ahora que veo, ella no es la única triste - decía la albina mayor mirando a una maga de agua deprimida al lado de Erza

Juvia no debió darle ese chocolate a Natsu-san, por culpa de Juvia Gray-sama esta mal - decía toda deprimida la maga elemental

ya ya Juvia, fue un bonito detalle a verle dado los chocolates a Natsu y Gajeel y no solo para Gray - decía animándola la maga de equipamiento

si Juvia, por que ese detalle? - preguntaba intrigada la albina menor

Gajeel-kun es el único que conozco de phanton y Natsu-san, bueno, digamos que le debía un agradecimiento por haberme dejado su lugar en el Daimato

Embu para poder estar junto con Gray-sama - decía ya con un sonrisa la peliazul

pero Juvia no se quedara lamentándose, para el próximo San Valentin Juvia hará un chocolate gigante para que su competencia la gane fácilmente - decía

toda decidida la maga acuática

jajaja - se reían todas la chicas del cambio de actitud de su amiga

y así termina otro día en el gremio mas alocado de todo fiore, donde mas aventuras irán surgiendo y los lazos de amistad nunca se romperán.

FIN

Hola lectores, e estado muy ocupado en la facu así que no e podido actualizar mucho por aquí, este cap lo tenia guardado de hace mucho, por eso decidí

sacarlo ahora como una especie de prueba, gracias a mis amigos y la gente que lee To Fairy Ru, me di cuenta de que mis fic no están bien prolijos así que

seguiré sacando mini historias para ver como va quedando y cual queda mas agradable a la vista, así que dejen reviews de que les parecio el cap, concejos

de como mejorar y ayuda de como hacer para que se vea bien, desde ya muchas gracias, me despido con un saludo, hasta la próxima


End file.
